Structural members behind vehicle bumpers are often used as points of attachment for vehicle accessory equipment. In four wheel drive vehicles, including pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, these points of attachment are often tow hooks that extend through, or just below, the front bumper of the vehicle. In some cases, a pair of rear tow hooks is also provided.
For vehicles that go “off-road” into rough terrain, popular vehicle accessories include grille, brush, and/or bumper guards that mount to the front of the vehicle to protect the vehicle from scratches, nicks, and dents that can result from contact with brush and other obstructions. Grille or brush guards can also protect the engine compartment from road debris that can pass through the vehicle grille and damage components, such as the transmission oil cooler if debris passes through the vehicle's air intake opening.
Attaching accessory equipment to tow hooks often requires alteration of the bumper or surrounding fascia components, or the use of complicated assemblies having a cost-prohibitive quantity of components.